Never Too Late
by Inu13
Summary: Leaving Bella didn't work out as Edward planned. Now back in Forks, the Cullens play host to a houseguest that might be the answer to Edward's old plan to keep Bella safe. But Bella gets a surprise and has to turn to someone she never expected to for help
1. Chapter 1: Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Twilight characters or plot or anything. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, aka my hero =)**

**Alright, so this takes place after New Moon, before Eclipse. I hope you like it, and yea I know this first chapter's a little boring but it'll get better...and I hope you agree with me lol.**

_Every time we touch I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side. _

_-Cascada_

Rain pelted against my window and a breeze blew the warm, end of summer air into my bedroom as I lay wrapped in stone cold arms. Shivering despite the weather, I pulled my blanket tighter around myself, wincing as the blanket brushed against my arm. The stone cold arms of my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, stiffened as he heard my wince. Looking up, I expected my eyes to meet the warm, friendly golden eyes I had come to know and love. Instead I was met with the sight of Edward's clenched pale jaw, his eyes focused on the ceiling yet seeing nothing.

"Good morning, Edward." I tried to push myself upwards in order to kiss his chin, but found that this movement hurt too. Flashes of the night before entered my mind, and my cheeks grew hotter, "Last night was….well it was-"

"Wrong." Edward cut in, still refusing to make eye contact.

I frowned and attempted to push myself up onto my elbows in order to try and make eye contact, expecting Edward to stop me. However, he immediately released his hold on me, laying still on my mattress as he stared at the ceiling. I frowned even further, confused by his actions.

"Um, did I…uh….do something wrong? I mean, I've never done…that…before so I'm really sorr-"

Edward's pale hand shot out and gently covered my mouth, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Bella. I should be the one apologizing. Last night never should have happened."

A blush heated my cheeks for the second time that morning as I looked down, somewhat ashamed. Tracing a pattern on my sheets I mumbled, "Well, I don't agree. I'm….happy."

Without a word, Edward pulled back the covers, gently grabbing my arm and straightening it out, "Take a look and then tell me you're still happy."

"What? Edward, how is…" I paused, mid sentence, to look down at my arm. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. As my eyes traveled further up towards my shoulder however, I realized what he had been talking about. My upper arm was covered in a large bruise, as though someone had wrapped their hand around it too tight, "Oh. I didn't even notice that."

Edward frowned, "Didn't even notice? Didn't notice? Bella, how can you not notice? I'm a monster. Last night never should have happened." Edward refused to make eye contact with me as he buttoned up his shirt at a human pace.

I looked down, shame and most of all rejection washing over me as I twisted my hands nervously, "Like I said, I didn't notice. I'm glad last night happened….and you're not a monster. I wanted this."

I heard Edward sigh and knew without looking that he was silently making his way towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his pale hand gently, yet forcefully grab my hand and draw it to his lips. Kissing my hand he sighed, "Bella, you cannot say that you don't regret last night at all. Look at what I've done to you. Bella, I am truly sorry and will never allow it to happen again."

I looked up, meeting his eyes with a heated glare, "I can too say that I don't regret last night! What if….What if I wanted it to happen again?"

"No." Edward said fiercely, his jaw set and determination flashing in his hard amber eyes.

"But-" I started to protest but Edward's cell phone buzzed. Mentally, I cursed whoever chose to call at exactly that moment.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward answered, and I felt a little regret at my previous thought of cursing her.

I watched as Edwards eyebrows bunched together, creasing his forehead as he listened intently to whatever Alice was saying to him. I knew from the look on his face that whatever chance I had had at winning our argument was gone now. He was distracted. Great.

"I see…Yes, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." Edward snapped the phone shut and pocketed it, turning to look at me, wincing as he stared at a bruise I could feel in my cheek, "That was Alice."

"Yea, I figured that one out. What did she want?" I smiled lightly, ignoring the stab of pain I felt shoot through my cheek.

Edward wasn't fooled however. His pale, ice cold hand was immediately resting against my face. I leaned into his touch, enjoying the feel of my own personal ice pack, "She had a vision."

A moment of silence passed as I waited for him to continue. When he didn't I prompted, "And?"

"And we're going to be having a…house guest for the next couple weeks. The Volturi are going to be sending a human to live with us." Edward started but I cut him off.

"A human? What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"They plan on changing her. Apparently they see some…potential in her. But she's not happy. She doesn't want to have to kill humans and wants to see our lifestyle, find out if she would be able to live like us. The Volturi agreed" Edward finished, "She should be here by tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night. Sunday, she would be here within the next 24 hours, "Oh, so…is she going to school with us then?"

"Yes. Now I have to get home. I'll call you later." Edward stood and gently bent to kiss my forehead with his ice cold lips.

"Will I see you later?" I asked, dreading his answer as I saw a frown crease his perfect face, "Please?"

His resolve cracked as I put on the best pouting face I could muster. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his already disarrayed hair, "I'll try my best, I suppose."

"Good." I smiled brightly and leaned forwards to kiss his lips, "I'll see you later, then. Say hi to Alice for me please."

Edward nodded stiffly then disappeared with a slight ruffle of the curtains covering my window. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed for a minute or two, then gently stood and made my way to the floor length mirror Alice had insisted on buying me at the end of the summer. I saw what made him so upset now. A large, purple bruise marred my left cheek, looking a lot worse than it actually felt. My upper right arm was bruised as well, this one resembling the shape of a hand wrapped around it. Lifting my shirt slightly I saw yet another bruise on my left hip, looking exactly like a handprint. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling a slight pain and knowing without having to look that there was yet another bruise on my leg. They were all less painful then they looked, more of a soreness than an actually pain. Still, it was no wonder Edward had been worried. I would have to show to him that it was a lot less painful than he thought. A knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bells? You awake yet?"

Shoot, Charlie. I hadn't thought about his reaction to my new look. I quickly grabbed a hoodie from off the back of my rocking chair, ignoring the stabs of pain as I pulled it over my head, leaving the hood on and jumping back into bed. I pulled the quilt up over me and lay my left cheek on the pillow, hoping that none of my bruise showed, "Uh, yea Dad. I'm up."

My door creaked open and Charlie stepped into my room, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw the hoodie, "You feeling okay, Bella?"

"Yea, fine. Just got a little cold." I shivered to accentuate my point.

Charlie frowned, looking at me like I was crazy, "It's 75 outside already, Bella, and it's only 10. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Uh yea, positive. It must've just been a draft or something." I answered, beginning to sweat in the heat, hoping that too would go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Ok, well I was going to go down to visit Sue for the day, see how she's doing. If you need anything you let me know, okay honey?" Charlie backed out of the room, holding the doorknob and leaning against the doorframe.

"Will do, Dad. You have fun." I smiled, afraid that any minute he would catch on to my little tale.

It wasn't until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway, out onto the road that I finally threw the covers off me. Taking a deep breath and letting it out quickly, I grabbed my shower bag and headed for the bathroom.

The hot shower did wonders on my stiff muscles, helping me to relax as I thought about the Cullen's new house guest, wondering how Jasper would be able to handle living under the same roof as a human. I frowned. Of course he would be able to handle it. I shouldn't doubt Jasper. What had happened on my birthday was my fault, and my fault alone; me and my clumsiness. With a shake of my head I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body and then headed back to my room.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a blue, fitted t-shirt, I sat down at my desk, opening up the bottom drawer. I stared with dread at the round, black case zippered shut, light from the window shining against the small jewels embedded on it. Taking a deep breath I picked up the bag and set it in front of me, looking once more in the small mirror above my desk. Taking another breath I unzipped the case and let its contents spill across my desk. Wrinkling my nose, I picked up a clear tube with a light beige liquid inside and read the label, 'Concealer'. Well, looks like the makeup Alice bought me was going to be put to use after all.

Twenty minutes later, after many failed attempts, my cheek looked less like a bruise than it had looked originally. It was still noticeable, but only if you looked really hard and knew what to look for. Smiling to myself I put the makeup back in the bag, for once glad Alice insisted on buying me things even though I told her not to.

A low grumbling made me look down at my stomach. Sighing, I looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost noon. Right on time. I stood and made my way down to the kitchen. I got to the stairs and hummed as I stepped down them carefully, hoping not to trip. Another bruise was not what I needed at the moment.

I smiled happily as I stepped off the last step. I didn't even stumble. Happily, I turned to walk into the kitchen, catching my shoulder on the doorway. I spun around, trying to catch my balance, instead catching my foot on the leg of a chair. I felt myself falling backwards, closing my eyes as I braced myself for the impact with the cold, hard ground. Before I could hit the ground, however, I felt a cold, hard arm snake around my waist, catching me. Edward's familiar chuckle reached my ears as I slowly opened my eyes, a deep blush staining my cheeks.

"You, uh, you saw that huh?" I smiled sheepishly, avoiding his eyes yet glad that he seemed to be in a somewhat better mood.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Whatever will I do with you?" Edward chuckled, pulling me to my feet and helping me steady myself before stepping away, "I'm starting to think you can't go through one day without putting yourself in some type of danger."

"Hm, well then I guess it's a good thing I have you to save me." I smiled as I walked towards the refrigerator, making eye contact with Edward as I passed.

Edward smiled, shaking his head as he sat down at the table, his eyes following my every movement.

"So why aren't you at home? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here but I thought with this girl coming you needed to figure things out at home." I asked, pulling out some left over lasagna to heat up for lunch.

"Ah, well Alice thought it would be best for me to stay here, with you. And you know how, er, persuasive Alice can be." Edward shrugged.

"Hmm and by persuasive you mean she bugged you until you left right?" I asked, giggling as my hunch was confirmed by Edward smiling my favorite crooked grin that did not quite reach his eyes, "I thought so. Alice does have her ways I guess. So do you know your house guests name yet?"

"Audrey. She's from somewhere up north I guess. Alice sees that she's a nice girl." Edward looked across the table at me as I sat down with my lunch, nodding my head as I took a bite, "So I guess I'll meet her at school then, huh?"

"Yea, I guess." Edward's eyes were thoughtful as he eyed my cheek, clearly seeing through my poor attempt at covering the bruise. To a human it may not be noticeable, but I had no doubt that Edward could see the makeup clearly. I cleared my throat, "So, uh, how's everyone else taking the news?"

Edward's eyes flickered from my cheek to my eyes, "Well, Carlisle is happy to share his views, of course. Esme is ecstatic to be able to cook all the time for someone. Alice is excited of course," Edward smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, "She gets another life sized Barbie to dress up. Emmett is hoping she's as clumsy as you. Rosalie could care less and Jasper is…well...Jasper is as well as to be expected."

"He'll be fine, assuming Emmet doesnt get his wish and she's nowhere near as uncoordinated as me." I smiled, taking another bite of my meal.

"Oh, I don't think that would even be possible." Edward laughed, "He's just worried, which is understandable after…."

Edward trailed off and I knew what he was getting at. I immediately changed the subject, "So Charlie has that police department dinner coming up. Will you still go with me?"

"Of course. I promised didn't I?" Edward smirked.

"Yes, yes you did." I smiled, glad that my diversion worked as Edward planned a shopping trip with Alice in order for me to find a new dress despite my protests.

Five hours later, I yawned and stretched as I woke from my nap, tightening my hold on Edward's chest as we lay on the couch, the TV on even though neither of us had been watching it. I looked up at Edward, enjoying the feel is his hand as it gently ran up and down my left arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it. I met his eyes and held his gaze, his eyes trapping my in a world of my own. A fantasy world where he and I could sit like this, forever. A fantasy world that would be reality once I graduated and married him. Edward's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Charlie will be home in a few minutes. Did you need any help making dinner?" Edward reminded me.

Sighing I stood, "No, I'm just going to reheat the rest of that lasagna."

"Alright, well I had better get back home." Edward gently lifted my chin to softly kiss my lips.

"Will you be here tonight?" I asked, not sure what his answer would be.

Edward hesitated, deciding if he would be able to or not, "I'm…not sure. Do you want me to come?"

"I always want you." I said, watching as his eyes softened, his eyebrows drawing together.

Edward sighed again, frowning, "I'll try." He gently pressed his lips against my forehead as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

Edward was gone in a flash, leaving me standing alone, my eyes still closed. With a small smile I walked to the kitchen, pulling out the Tupperware container that held the rest of the leftover lasagna. I was putting it in the microwave as I heard the front door open then close.

" Bella?" Charlie called, his coat rustling as he hung it on the hook next to the door.

"In the kitchen." I called back, entering the right time into the microwave. I opened the cupboard above the counter and pulled out two plates as Charlie entered the kitchen, "How was Sue?"

"As well as you'd expect. That Seth is growing like a weed though." Charlie commented as he grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator, taking his usual place at the table as I pulled the now heated lasagna out of the microwave.

I set it down on the table, sliding into my own seat as a comfortable silence fell over the table, the two of us leaving each other to our own thoughts. That was a great thing about Charlie. He could sit in complete silence and not feel the need to fill it.

After dinner, I cleaned the dishes, taking my time so that I didn't allow myself too much free time later on. I heard the TV click on in the living room, the sound of a baseball announcer's voice filling the silence of the house. With a sigh, I put away the last dish then slowly made my way up to my room, grabbing my shower bag once again to give me something to do until Edward got here, if he came. A shower can only last so long though.

Soon enough I was back in my room, sprawled across my bed as I finished up my English homework. Sighing, I put down the pen and crossed to my window, peering out into the dark. Without even thinking, I opened the window as wide as it would go, breathing in the fresh breeze that blew into my room. I crossed back to my bed, put away my school books and lay down on top of my comforter, letting the warm breeze hit my feet at the foot of my bed.

I closed my eyes, not worrying about shutting the wide open window, knowing that Edward would shut it when he came later. I took a deep breath as I lay on my stomach. My breathing started to even out and soon enough I was sleeping deeply.


	2. Chapter 2 The Runaway

**Hey, I know its been forever since I updated buut I saw eclipse and got reinspired to write my own fanfic again. Even though it will never be as great as the original. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. I'll be updating much more often now too! Enjoy (hopefully) =]**

_If I woke up alone I won't stop 'til I found you and you are with me_

_Cause by now, I know you better than you know yourself_

_And I know what you really need_

_What you need, or I need_

_But either way this is where you should be_

_Here with me…_

_-Something Corporate "The Runaway"_

The sound of branches cracking in the distance urged me to run faster, my feet pounding against the uneven earth as I ran through the forest. Despite not knowing what I was running from, I knew I was running to stay alive. I looked behind me, catching flashes of red moving within the darkness. I looked forward a second too late and screamed as I tripped, rolling down the rest of the hill. A dark chilling laugh filled the air, seeming to surround me. I opened my mouth to scream as well, but no sound came out. With a loud crash I reached the bottom of the hill, scrambled up onto my feet and continued on my journey, not knowing exactly where I was headed, but hoping I was going in the right direction. I looked behind me again, glancing over my shoulder to see if my pursuer was closing in. No sign. I turned my head back to the front just to run into a hard, cold statue. I fell to the ground and looked up. It wasn't a statue. Her red hair blew wildly in the wind, framing her face and most importantly her bright red eyes. Victoria.

" Gotcha." Victoria said, smiling evilly as she looked me over, "It wasn't even that hard. Where's your little boyfriend to protect you huh?"

I started to panic. Where was Edward? I stood up and prepared to start running again, but my feet wouldn't move. I looked down. Water was running through the small clearing we were in, turning the dirt to mud, making it impossible for me to move. The ice cold water hit my feet at the same time that Victoria started to approach me. I looked up into the cold, red eyes and screamed….

Bella's eyes flew open as she jumped, looking around frantically. It was all a dream. Victoria wasn't here. She was safe in her room. Bella let out a breath of air, running a hand through her hair, then propped herself up on her elbows. She shivered, realizing that one part of her dream hadn't been fiction. Her feet were freezing and felt wet. Looking over her shoulder, Bella frowned as she saw the wet spot next to her feet. Her eyes went immediately to her wide open window. It was raining….hard.

" Crap!" Bella cried, hurrying to try and close the window.

She jumped off the bed, trying to be quick but as usual found herself on the floor. Groaning, Bella untangled her legs from the blanket and tried again. Finally making it to the window, she slammed it shut. Bella frowned and looked at the clock. Ten in the morning.

Bella's heart dropped. Edward never came. She clutched her stomach as she felt that all too familiar empty feeling come back.

'No. Not again. He didn't leave me. Something probably came up. I'll just get ready and he'll be here by the time I'm done.' Bella told herself. Taking a deep breath she made her way to the bathroom and began her usual morning routine.

Two hours later after the rain had stopped, Bella sat on her living room couch. Alone. She sighed and turned on the TV, flipping carelessly through the channels to try and find something to occupy her time with. The shrill ring of the phone interrupted her and Bella's heart leapt. She picked up the cordless phone lying on the kitchen table and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Alice." Alice's cheerful voice greeted, "Edward wanted me to call and tell you to come over to our house today. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, no. That's fine. I can drive myself." Bella answered, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "I'll see you in a few, ok?"

She talked to Alice for a few more minutes, then hung up and smiled. She hadn't been left. She was just jumping to conclusions as always. Bella grabbed her keys from the table and ran out to her truck and started on the familiar drive to the Cullen house.

Within minutes Bella had reached the beautiful, white house. Turning off the roaring engine of her truck, Bella got out and made her way to the porch. Without knocking she entered the house and smiled. Alice stood in front of her, her face mirroring the large smile.

"Bella! About time. I was starting to get worried." Alice linked arms with Bella gracefully and lead her towards the back of the house, casting an angry glance at the front door, "That stupid truck of yours is so slow!"

"Watch it, Alice. That truck's a classic." Bella smiled as she let her small, pixie-like best friend lead her through the house.

"No, a classic would be something like an original Impala. Your truck is a giant hunk of rusted metal on wheels." Alice teased as they made their way to the back yard where the familiar voices of the Cullens' could be heard.

Alice lead Bella into the backyard, where the Cullen family was sitting at their patio table, laughing. She frowned as she noticed an addition to the family. A short, brunette .

'Ok scratch that. A short, beautiful, human brunette,' Bella thought as she approached the group. The girl was wearing a pale yellow, halter summer dress with white flip flops. Her shiny brown hair framed her heart shaped face and he bright blue eyes twinkled with laughter as she covered her mouth lightly with her hand. Bella looked next to the girl and saw Edward glance at her from the seat next to her before turning to look at Alice, his eyebrows bunching together.

Bella frowned, barely registering that Esme has gotten up to greet her.

"Bella! There you are. Would you like some lemonade? Audrey helped me make it. Oh you haven't met yet," Esme smiled and led Bella to the table, holding her hand out to the girl, who Bella assumed was Audrey, "Bella this is Audrey. Audrey this is Bella."

Bella smiled as the girl stood gracefully and extended her hand. She reached forward and shook it, not being able to help feeling self-conscious in her worn jeans and plain black t-shirt, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's great to meet you." Audrey smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Bella inwardly groaned at the girl's musical voice, "I heard so much about you in Volterra. You caused quite a stir with Edward here. No one could talk about anything else besides you and your special gift for weeks."

Bella smiled slightly, "Um, yea." Mentally slapping herself Bella thought 'Awesome first impression, Bella. You really nailed that one.'

"I'm sorry. It's probably weird that I know so much about you when we've only just met now. Aro was amazed by you and couldn't stop talking about your potential." Audrey smiled, "I feel like I already know you."

"Well, I hope I live up to the hype." Bella shrugged her shoulders as Audrey gracefully took her seat again. Audrey smiled brightly and Bella moved to take an empty seat next to the one Alice had taken, somehow managing to trip in the process and fell roughly into the chair.

Emmet grinned, "Typical, Bella."

Bella narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She turned to look at Edward, who was staring intently at Alice, his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. Alice raised her eyebrows and Edward immediately shot his eyes towards Bella. He gave her his signature crooked smile that made her heart melt and then quickly looked back at the table.

"So Bella. Edward told me we're all going to be in the same grade when school starts. Isn't that great? Hopefully we have some classes together." Audrey smiled, running a hand through her perfect hair.

'Perfect hair, perfect teeth. Perfect, perfect perfect!' Bella ranted in her mind. Looking slightly to her left Bella noticed Rosalie eye Audrey with disgust, then roll her eyes.

Bella smiled as Rosalie caught her eye and smirked, before turning away quickly, "Uh yea. We should have a couple together. Small school ya know?"

"Yes. In Italy I went to a huge school. There were different people in every class you had" Audrey said, and the topic spiraled into a discussion about her and her life in Italy.

Bella sighed, trying to stay focused on what the girl was saying, but found herself trying to spot something less than perfect about the girl. Maybe she wasn't human. Someone that perfect had to be a vampire. Sighing, she looked at Edward, who seems engrossed in her stories.

'Awesome. My boyfriend's living with the most perfect human to have ever walked the Earth and he can't stop staring at her. Just great.' Bella rested her chin in her hand and tried focusing once more on the girl in front of her.

Two hours later Bella had said goodbye to everyone and made her way around to the front of her house. The other Cullens were dropping like flies. Rosalie had left half an hour earlier, saying she had to fix her car. Emmett left soon after, following the path that Rosalie had taken. Next Jasper had excused himself to go hunting and Alice joined him within a second. Bella frowned. She knew Esme had stayed out of politeness and because she adored the girl. So why had Edward stayed? He hadn't even gotten up to walk her to her car. A familiar ache formed in her stomach as she headed towards he truck.

"Oh, my gosh! Does that girl ever shut up?" Rosalie's voice hissed from underneath a car parked next to her truck, "I'm pretty sure I know more about her than I know about myself. I can't even talk that much about myself Emmett."

Bella let out a snort of laughter as Emmet looked up and grinned. Rosalie wormed her way out from under the truck and looked up at Bella, "Come on, you have to agree with me, Bella?"

Surprised that Rosalie had said her name, let alone asked for her opinion in the same breath, Bella couldn't help but smile, "Oh, I agree. You're supposed to leave a little mystery to yourself when you meet new people, not tell them everything about your last day in Italy down to what you had for breakfast."

"Thank you! At least someone in this house is sane." Rosalie threw her hands in the air in an exasperated motion, "I'm pretty sure that the week after you left Italy was the worst in her life because no one cared about what she had to say for once. Ugh, and she's living with us."

Feeling as though she should take advantage of the newly formed bond she had with Rosalie Bella smiled and said something she never thought she would, "Well hey. My house is miles away if you need a break. I'm sure even her voice wouldn't reach that far."

Rosalie looked taken aback for a second, then smile and nodded her head, laughing lightly to herself, "I might just take you up on that offer."

Bella decided not to push her luck at finally being accepted by Rosalie and wave, hopping into her truck and heading back to her own house. Before she had even reached the end of the driveway, the empty feeling was beginning to wrench at her stomach again.

'He's just making a guest feel at home. No one else likes her very much. He's just being the sweet, caring man that I know and love,' Bella reasoned with herself as she pulled into her dark driveway, Charlie's cruiser already parked in its own spot. Taking a deep breath, Bella put on the brightest smile she could muster, exiting her truck and making her way to the house.

"Hey, Dad." She called as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie answered as he walked towards her. When she looked around, Charlie felt as though he was having dejavu. The look in her eyes was all too recognizable, "Um, you ok kid?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Bella lied, knowing it wasn't fooling anyone, "Just tired. I'm going to head to bed early. Sorry I missed dinner. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Charlie answered uncertainly as he watched his daughter make her way up to her room. He frowned, hoping that things wouldn't go back to how they used to be. As much as he hated that boy for breaking his daughter's heart, Charlie had to admit to himself that he made her much happier now that he was back around. Heading back into the living room, Charlie grabbed his gun from the rack.

'That boy better watch his back,' Charlie thought as he began to clean the gun, 'Fool her once, shame on her. Fool my little girl twice, and I'll hunt your ass down.'

Upstairs, Bella was laying on her bed, her arms wrapped around her small form as she tried to keep it together, at least until Charlie was asleep and wouldn't hear her break down. That was the last thing she needed to do. Worry Charlie again. He was still walking on egg shells around the house, afraid that anything might set her off and send her back into a depression. There was no need to get worked up over nothing and scare Charlie again. Edward was simply being a nice host. Since none of the other Cullen's could seem to stand her, Edward had taken it upon himself to be her friend. He wasn't going to run off and leave without her again. Besides, Alice wouldn't let him. Bella knew her best friend would stop him from hurting her again like that. Looking at the closed window, Bella narrowed her eyes in determination. He would not get off that easy. No way would she leave the window wide open again, not after the dream she had last night. If he wanted to come back into this room, he would have to do some major groveling.

Bella listened as Charlie made his way up the stairs, pausing once to listen at her doorway. Once he was satisfied that no sobs were coming from the room, he went to his own bedroom, shutting the door.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, squeezing her arms around her stomach even tighter. Looking once more at the shut window, Bella let out a short breath. Knowing she would open it eventually, Bella decided to just do it now. She got out of bed and opened the window as wide as it would go before heading back to bed. She stopped halfway there and turned back around, closing the window down to where it was only open a few inches. Just in case.

Bella plopped onto her bed, wrapping her arms back around her torso. She stared blankly into her room, lit only by the moonlight streaming through her window. The hours ticked by and still no sign of Edward. Bella tightened her hold on herself, trying to hold herself together as she felt herself falling apart.


End file.
